


Savior

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [439]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, but they love that one person, that trope where someone is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Lamia might call her a stupid, senseless Librarian, but Cassandra can't help but recognize that she's there.





	Savior

“You stupid Librarians,” Lamia fumes, pulling Cassandra up by the arm, hurrying her along. “Always getting yourselves into tight spots, never managing to think far enough ahead about how you’ll get yourself out.”

She shoulders open a closet door, tugging Cassandra inside, and carefully closes it behind them. Moments later, hurried footsteps rush past.

“I would have been fine,” Cassandra defends, sensing Lamia will allow her to have her say now, however briefly. “I thought it through, I had a way out…”

“Librarians, always half looking to get yourselves killed,” Lamia snaps. She listens at the door. “Follow me. Closely. No distractions.”

Cassandra’s phone buzzes. She would text back, under any other circumstances–she’s sure it’s Jones, maybe Stone, saying they’re done and waiting for her–but she’s sure Lamia would count it as a distraction. Hopefully making them wait won’t worry them too much.

Thankfully getting out of the building isn’t too hard, and Lamia doesn’t come into contact with anyone. No matter how often Cassandra says something to her, says that Lamia can’t kill people when she’s showing up with unerring accuracy at wherever Cassandra is, people keep ending up dead.

Outside the offices, Lamia looks up and down the street distrustfully. “Where are you meeting the others?” She demands.

Cassandra tells her, and Lamia nods. “I’ll walk you there,” she says, and in sharp contrast to her former hurried, gruff attitude, she takes Cassandra’s hand as they walk along. Cassandra feels half-dragged, half-romanced, not sure which is the goal but oddly charmed by it either way.

Once they reach just outside of where Stone and Jones should be, Lamia lets go of her hand. “Lamia,” Cassandra calls as she begins to walk off without even a goodbye. She stops and looks over her shoulder. “We could always use another guardian.”

Lamia smirks. “I’ll see you next time you get in over your head, Librarian.”

She’s gone a moment later, but the promise lingers.

Cassandra would never purposefully get into trouble, but, well, she does work a dangerous job. And maybe next time Lamia inevitably shows up, Cassandra can convince her to stay without life and limb threatening danger being involved.

She can only hope.


End file.
